


You Are The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Getting Back On Track Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Children, Cleaning, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, Family, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Hospitalization, Hospitals, House Cleaning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surgery, Talking, Welcome Home Party/Welcome Home Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have a moment alone after Grace’s Welcome Home Party, Do they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Getting Back On Track Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031319
Kudos: 1





	You Are The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Me:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have a moment alone after Grace’s Welcome Home Party, Do they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was cleaning up, He was happy that things are back to normal. The Former Seal was so happy that Grace, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams’s, & his partner, & lover’s daughter, & her friend made it out of the car accident alive. He was also glad that he caught the guy, & he is going away to prison for the rest of his life, where he won’t cause any more harm.

Meanwhile, The Blond tucked his daughter into her bed, & kissed her on the top of her head. “Night, Monkey, Danno loves you”. He said whispering, & closed the door halfway softly, & went to find his lover, The Shorter Man was smiling, as he watched his hunky man doing his tasks. The Blond thought he was the luckiest man in the world, as he watches him.

The **_Five-O Commander_** sensed that the love of his life was behind him. He turned around, & smiled at him, “Hey, Danno, What’s up ?”, The Dark-Haired Man asked, as he went to him. Danny smiled, & said, “Nothing, I am just thinking about how happy I am”, as he leads him towards the couch, “Come on, Sit with me for a second”. Steve followed without complaint, & gave him his full attention, once they are seated.

“I just wanted to tell you that you **_are_** the _best_ thing that ever came to me”, Danny said, as he poured his heart out to him. The Former Seal smiled, cause he felt the same way about the loudmouth detective. “You love fiercely, & that is so sexy to me”, The Blond went on to say. Steve was getting emotional, when Danny said that, & Danny kissed him, as he saw Steve’s expression.

The Former Seal kissed back with all of his passion, & desire. “I love you so much, Babe, I thank God everyday that you are mine, & you love my kids the way that you do, Thank you for getting justice for Gracie, I couldn’t repay you for that”. The Dark-Haired Man smiled, & said, “Just so you know, You wouldn’t have to, I love you too”, & the hunky brunette kissed him once again. They spent the rest of the time snuggling on the couch, enjoying quality time together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
